Patent Literature 1 discloses a dehumidification device including a refrigerant circuit in which refrigerant circulates and a desiccant material that absorbs and desorbs moisture in air. The dehumidification device alternately switches a first operation mode to adsorb moisture from air by the desiccant material and a second operation mode to desorb moisture retained by the desiccant material.